君との出会い Our Fated Meetings
by LunaricFairy12
Summary: "The day I met you... was the day everything changed." Short drabbles about how the Kiseki no Sedai met each other. Related to 'Kuroko no Basket: NEW'
1. Chapter 1 Kuroko - Mayumi

**君との出会い ****~Our Fated Meetings~**

**Chapter 1: **_Kuroko Tetsuya - Sanada Mayumi_

_~I didn't think anything could affect me in any way that time~_

_Mayumi's view_

My name is Sanada Mayumi. I'm a girl of shorter height than others, have black hair and look like your traditional Japanese girl. The only difference is that my eyes aren't black, but red. There's one thing that I loved, but there's one thing I hated too.

Sports.

I hated it.

Every time I hear someone say that word, I would frown secretly and turn away. I really hated it, partly because I don't see the fun of it, and I can't do any either. I am bad at anything related to using my body, so naturally, I wasn't a fan of sports.

Of course, I'm not too fond of people who can do it either. My mom calls it jealousy, but I don't it is. It doesn't matter because I would never have any part of it anyway.

What do I like? It's really simple. Books.

I really do love books with all my heart. They're filled with so much life and imagination, and I wish to write my own novel one day. It may be a faraway dream, but I know if I tried hard enough I would be able to make it. I have confidence in what I believe. Books are a lot deeper than people think, and people who can do sports only see the cover of it and get bored immediately.

They can't see what I see. That's why I hated sports for influencing people like that.

So, I really don't see the reason why I entered a Junior High that excelled in a sport, basketball.

Probably because the academics are the best in my area, and I wanted to go to a good school.

But of all thing, why basketball?

I couldn't understand that. Oh, what school am I talking about you may ask?

It's Teiko Junior High.

The first day wasn't too bad. I was in a good class, not too filled with people obessed with the one thing I dislike, but there was one person who made me interested in him.

Yes, the person I'm interested in is a boy. I don't like him like that though, he just perked my interest. When the teacher asked us to introduce ourselves to the class, only he wasn't called up. I was really confused, so I raised my hand and told the teacher in my monotone voice. She was really surprised when she found out that he was there and apologized. He went to the front of the class and introduced himself, but I wasn't sure whether anyone was paying attention. They all seemed really confused, as if they couldn't see him.

I couldn't take my eyes off him. Light blue hair that looked soft to the touch, and monotone baby blue eyes that held no emotion. He was different from normal people, with one look I could tell.

The next thing I knew, he wasn't there anymore.

I was really surprised, and when I looked next to me I almost got a heart attack. He was right beside me, reading his textbook and I didn't know that.

His name was Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

_~It was surprising to know that there was someone who noticed me~_

_Kuroko's view_

My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I'm a boy of average height with blue hair and blue eyes. When you hear this description, you may think you're able to find me right away.

That's... not true though. For some strange reason, the moment I was born I had very little presence. Even if I was alone in a room, most people wouldn't be able to find me until I speak up. Once, I was doing P.E in the gym with my class. I had to tie my shoes since they were loose and bended down when the lesson ended. Everybody ran out and I had tried to walk out but the teacher had accidently closed the door before I could. Supposedly, he didn't see me.

I don't want to remember that so I won't talk about it anymore. I'm sure you understand how little presence I have now.

Despite that, there was something that I really love. It's basketball.

I love the energy that flows within me when I play it. I may not show it in my expression, but I truly adored the sport with all my heart. Even though I'm not good at it, I really did love playing it. I try harder to get better, even if I know I'm not moving forward much.

The fact that I couldn't play basketball never stopped me from trying. I entered Teiko Junior High because I partly heard that it had an amazing basketball club.

The first day wasn't much. I wasn't noticed by the teacher as usual when the entire class was supposed to introduce themselves. I heaved a mini sigh until someone surprised me.

The girl sitting next to me raised her hand and commented that the teacher hadn't called me up. I was shocked at the fact that she did notice me, and yet I felt... happy. Happy that someone had noticed me when nobody else did. The teacher apologized and I was called up. I introduced myself shortly, but I had a feeling no one realized I was there. It didn't matter to me though, because my eyes were completely focused on the girl that sat next to me.

She had silky, dark black hair and red eyes that seemed too blank. She was staring at me as I stared at her, and for some reason, it felt strange. I ignored the feeling and walked back to her, but her eyes didn't follow me. I sat beside her and read my textbook when I felt her eyes on me. I spared a small, secret glance at her to find that her eyes held a tinge of surprise.

Knowing the fact that she didn't notice me for a second made be a little depressed before I shook away those thoughts.

That was how I met Sanada Mayumi.

* * *

**Hello everyone~  
**

**So, a review told me that that person wanted to know more about the managers, so I decided to do short drabbles every time a new character is introduced. I'll probable get the Kise - Kia one up soon. **

**Please review if you liked it, and check out my other story 'Kuroko no Basket: NEW!', the main story.**

**~LunaricFairy12~**


	2. Chapter 2 Kise - Kia

**君との出会い ****~Our Fated Meetings~**

**Chapter 2: **_Kise Ryouta - Hirai Kia_

_~Meeting someone as colorful as him may have been the best thing that ever happened to me~_

_Kia's view_

My name is Hirai Kia. I think I'm fairly tall, and I have blonde hair and blue eyes that are exactly like my brother and sister's.

They're names are Hirai Shou and Hirai Kaya. I love my elder siblings with all my heart, and I pretty sure they do too. Onee-chan always used to play with me when we were little, and Onii-chan takes me out for ramen when he's not busy. Oh, Onee-chan is a secretary at a famous modeling company. I think she was working for 'Kise' or something. I'm not too sure. Onii-chan is still in high school and he's working hard to get into a good university. They're both busy and out most of the time, so the house is very lonely with only me, Okaa-san and Otou-san.

I entered Teiko Junior High in order to make my parents proud. Onee-chan has a stable job, and Onii-chan is aiming for a really good uni. I feel like I have to try hard too, so I studied really hard to get into Teiko. It's the best school from where I live, and I really didn't want to move because I picked a faraway school.

I had high hopes for my first day of school, and it was good. I made new friends that were bright and cheerful, and I had a nice class and nice teacher. I was never bored, and every day was bright and colorful.

But, it became even more colorful when I met him.

It was just a normal Saturday, until Onee-chan suddenly came bursting into the house, eyes lightening up once she saw me. She explained that today was 'bring-one-of-your-family-members-to-work' day or something like that, and she dragged me along before I could say anything. My Onee-chan can run really fast, so I was mostly dragged on the ground as I tried to keep up with her.

When we arrived, the first thing we did was bump into someone. That someone was actually two someones, and one of them looked familiar. She had long blonde hair and golden yellow eyes and for some reason, my Onee-chan was apologizing furiously to her as the other girl laughed it off. I was knocked onto the ground from the impact, and was surprised to see a hand reached out for me. I took it curiously and followed it up to see a boy.

He was really tall, with a blinding smile as bright as his blonde hair and twinkling golden eyes. If I ever could call a boy beautiful and handsome at the same time, I think it would be him.

He apologized to me, and I smile and laugh it off lightly.

I learn that his name is Kise Ryouta.

* * *

_~The first time I met her… Well, let's just say that it was something amazing ~_

_Kise's view_

My name is Kise Ryouta. I'm tall for my age, and I have blonde hair and yellow eyes. I have two sisters with one was working as a model, and my mother and dad are always busy out so I'm pretty much alone at home. I'm not that good with studies, but I can do sports really well. It's like I don't even have to try to master it. That's why I get bored of it easily, so I move around a lot.

My sister tells me it's cool to know a lot of sports, but she said that she was jealous that I could master a sport in a week. It's not that hard, all I had to do was copy other who can play the sport, and bam, it's as easy as pie.

I wonder why people say 'as easy as pie' when making pie isn't that easy though. Strange, huh?

Anyway, my life was a mix of bright and dull colors. I had my good days, and I had my bad days. I'm in Teiko Junior High, and there wasn't any specific reason why. My sister went there before, and I just thought I could go there since that I practically have no school in mind.

My life was just... Normal. Well, if you count girls confessing to you on a daily basis. I'm apparently popular with the girls in my grade, and I didn't mind it much but it can get annoying if they keep you from getting to your next class or going home.

Yup, this is the old Kise Ryouta's life.

It all changed when my sister brought me to the company she was modeling for though. It was a 'bring-one-of-your-family-members-to-work' day, and she decided to bring me. I didn't have much interest at modeling at the time, but she was really persistent so I kind of didn't have a choice.

All of a sudden, two people bumped into us when we were about to enter the building where my sister worked in. One of them was as tall as my sister, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was apologizing like mad to her, while my sister was just laughing lightly. I looked down at the person that I bumped into, and it was a girl who apparently crashed to the ground. I reached out my hand to help her, after all I was the one who knocked her over. Her small dainty hand took it, and she lifted her head.

I saw her face, and to be honest, she looked like an angel.

She had short, sparkling blonde hair and curious blue eyes. Her fringe was pinned back by two bobby pins, and her eyes were so big that she looked like an adorable little bunny. I pulled her up, and apologized. She laughed lightly and told me not to worry about it.

Her laugh sounded nice.

Later, I find out that her name was Hirai Kia, the little sister of my sister's secretary.

* * *

**Now, the yellow chapter is finished, look forward to the green!  
**

**It'll probably be after the Seirin VS Shuutoku match, so it might take a while though, sorry.**

**If you enjoyed this chapter, please review!**

**~LunaricFairy12~**


End file.
